The Past Can't Be Re-Written
by FlipChick23
Summary: Bo learns a little more about her favourite Valkyrie, while Tamsin has some of her most guarded secrets revealed. Kind of a nice AU fic, Tamsin may be a little OOC but I still think it works.
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Can't Be Re-Written**

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters, except for Taryn and Ava. **

It was early on a Thursday afternoon and Trick was wiping down the bar at the Dal, when a woman with blond hair came in, holding the hand of a little blond haired girl who was no older then 5 or 6. The women looked around the Dal before heading to the bar.

"Hey Trick. Long time no see," she said as the child climbed up on a stool.

"Taryn! Ava! How are you?" Trick asked smiling as he came around the bar and hugged the visitors.

"We're good. Is she here?" Taryn asked.

"Not yet. She'll probably roll in around 6pm with her partner Dyson, my granddaughter and my granddaughter's friend." Trick replied.

"Damn" Taryn said checking her watch. It read 3:30pm.

"Taryn, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Trick asked concernedly.

"I have to head out of town for a competition for a few days, and because I'm coaching, I can't bring Ava with me, and I need to get going ASAP".

"If you want, Ava can hang out here with me here till she shows up." Trick said, just as the person they were talking about waltzed in.

"Tamsin!" Ava squealed as she jumped off the stool and ran and gave Tamsin a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin asked as she picked Ava up and carried her back to the bar.

"I need you to look after her this weekend. Please. I'm desperate. I have to head up North for competition and need leave like now" Taryn said

"Can't you take the munchkin with you?" Tamsin asked as she sat Ava on the barstool.

"It's Provincials, and unless she's competing, she can't be on the floor."

"Well, what if I had plans?" Tamsin asked crossing her arms

"You mean besides getting tanked" Taryn replied narrowing her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go cancel my plans" Tamsin said as she headed to the corner of the bar to make a phone call.

"Hey Tamsin" Bo said as she answered her phone.

"Listen Succubabe. Something's come up and I can't make tonight or this weekend. I had some personal shit happen last minute," Tamsin said glancing at Taryn and Ava.

"Everything ok?" Bo asked concernedly.

"Yea, no need to worry. I just need to take care of this personal issue, but I'll see you Monday at the Dal."

"Ok, text or call me if I can help with anything"

"Will do, love you"

"Love you too" Bo said as they both hung up. Tamsin walked back over to the bar.

"Fine. The munchkin can stay with me. My plans are cancelled." Tamsin said sighing.

"Thank you. Ok, Ava, be good, I love you and I'll see you Monday when I get home" Taryn said kissing her head.

"I will. Love you mom!" Ava said.

"Love you. Thanks" Taryn said before rushing out of the Dal.

"Ok squirt. Lets go. Guess I gotta feed you right?" Tamsin asked in her deadpan way.

"It would be nice" Ava said giggling and hopping down from the barstool. She grabbed her bag and Tamsin's hand before waving bye to Trick. Trick waved back.

'God help Ava and Tamsin' Trick thought as he went back to cleaning his bar.

After a brief stop at the store, Ava and Tamsin arrived back at Tamsin's apartment. They put the groceries away before Tamsin spoke to Ava.

"So. You got school or something tomorrow?"

"Nope. It's a P.A. Day" Ava said grinning.

"Of course it is" Tamsin said. "Well, I don't really know what to do with you"

"Could we go to the park or something?" Ava asked as she hoped up on the counter.

"I guess so. You got homework or anything that you should be doing?"

"I just have to read before bed, and I have one page of math"

"Ok, can you do this math on your own?"

"I think so," Ava said jumping down from the counter and going to grab her bag.

"Good. Do the math then we can eat dinner," Tamsin said as Ava sat at the table and pulled out her math homework. Tamsin left her to do her work, and sat in the living room with a glass of vodka.

"Ugh Taryn" Tamsin muttered under her breath as she heard Ava approach.

"Tamsin?" Ava asked

"Yeah, what's up squirt?" Tamsin asked looking at her.

"I'm stuck on the math," Ava said as she handed the sheet to Tamsin to see.

"Ok" Tamsin said as she explained the math, which was counting money, as best she could.

"Oh…I get it now" Ava said as she finished the worksheet in record time thanks to Tamsin.

"Let me check" Tamsin said looking over the worksheet.

"Is it ok?"

"Yup. Now what do you want for dinner?" Tamsin asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"Um…Kraft dinner with a hotdog cut up in it?"

"How bout, just the Kraft dinner, and I'll trade you the hot dog for ketchup" Tamsin countered.

"Deal!" Ava said as they se to making dinner.

"Table" Tamsin said as she handed Ava two glasses and two sets of cutlery. Ava took the glasses and cutlery and set the table. Tamsin was busy making dinner when she noticed that Ava was not in the kitchen or the living room.

"Ava!" Tamsin called turning down the heat on the macaroni.

"What?" Ava called back

"Where are you?" Tamsin asked as she headed to the living room.  
"Bedroom" came Ava's reply.

"You better not be causing trouble or making a mess"

"I'm not!"

"You have 2 minutes till dinner," Tamsin said as the timer went off on the macaroni, and she went to finish making dinner.

"Dinner!" called Tamsin as Ava come into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was then that Tamsin noticed Ava was in her P.J's.

"Why in Earth are you in your P.J's?" Tamsin asked

"Cos they're comfy" Ava said tucking into her dinner. Tamsin glanced at the clock-5:45pm. 'Damn it's early' Tamsin thought as she too started eating. Not long after they had sat down, there was a knock at the door.

"Sit. Don't get up until I come back. Just eat" Tamsin instructed.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know who it is," Tamsin said going to answer the door. When Tamsin opened the door, she didn't expect to see who she saw on the other side of the door.

"Bo!" Tamsin said slightly shocked, although, she figured Bo would eventually call, text or drop by. Tamsin could tell when she spoke to Bo earlier that day, that the Succubus was concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin asked as she stood between the door and the doorframe, thus blocking Bo's view into her apartment. All the while, Ava had begun sneaking towards the living room.

"I…I was worried about you. You seemed really off on the phone earlier. I should go. I'm sorry" Bo said turning to leave. Ava had decided to go and sit back down.

"Bo. Wait" Tamsin said, just before Ava yelled: "I'm Done!"

Tamsin dropped her head. "Shit"

"Tamsin, what's going on?" Bo asked again.

"Come in and I'll explain" Tamsin said moving aside to allow Bo to enter before closing the door. They headed to the kitchen

"Oh my god! You kidnapped a child?" Bo yelled startling Ava.

"What? No. Don't be stupid. Bo, I'd like you to meet Ava. Ava this is my friend Bo. Bo, this is Ava. My granddaughter." Tamsin said looking at the stunned succubus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Bo, this is Ava. My granddaughter." Tamsin said looking at the stunned succubus. _

"You're granddaughter?" Bo repeated in a surprisingly calm tone, so as to not frighten Ava anymore then she already had.

"Yes. Ava, come say hi" Tamsin said as Ava came over and hid behind Tamsin's leg. Tamsin had a hand on Ava's shoulder blade, as Bo crouched down to Ava's level.

"Hi Ava, I'm Bo. I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to" Bo said smiling at Ava. Tamsin smiled slightly as she watched Bo try to interact with Ava. Ava wasn't so sure, so she looked up at Tamsin.

"It's ok squirt. Bo's one of the good ones." Tamsin said.

"Hi" Ava said quietly.

"How old are you?" Bo asked

"I'm six"

"Wow! Six is a good age"

"Why?" Ava asked curiously.

"Well, when you're six, you start losing teeth, which means the tooth fairy comes and visits. You get to eat all your Easter and Halloween candy, where as before, your mom would go through a take the things she liked out of the bags. My mom always took my Reese's peanut butter cups, which are my favourite"

"M…my mom always takes my kit-kats, I like those" Ava said smiling.

"Hey squirt, why don't you go hangout in the living room. I need to talk to Bo" Tamsin said looking down at Ava.

"Ok, but can we watch a movie later?" Ava asked.

"Sure, did you bring something?"

"Yea, _Over the hedge_" Ava replied before looking at Bo, "you can stay too if you want"

"I think you should check with the boss lady over there" Bo said glancing at Tamsin.

"Please can Bo stay?"

"If Bo wants to stay she can" Tamsin said smiling at Bo, Ava then looked over at Bo.

"Well, how can I say no, to a face that cute. If you go get the movie, we'll both join you after our chat" Bo said.

"Yay!" Ava said as she hugged both Tamsin and Bo before bounding out of the kitchen. Both women were surprised that she hugged Bo.

"She likes you" Tamsin said clearing the kitchen table.

"She seems like a sweet kid. I take babysitting was the personal thing that came up?" Bo asked sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, I walked into the Dal, and there's Ava and Taryn, my daughter, sitting talking to Trick" Tamsin sitting across from Bo.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me you were babysitting?" Bo asked.

"Do you realize how crazy that sounds? 'Tamsin' and 'babysit' in the same sentence? Makes people wonder, plus not a lot of people know about Taryn and Ava"

"How come?"

"I had Taryn when I was really young. I failed to complete a task during training and as punishment…" Tamsin let the sentence hang.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Bo said, not really knowing what else to say.

"After I found out I was pregnant, I was taken in by one of my mentors, Acacia. At the time I didn't know she was dark fae."

"So you weren't always dark?"

"No. But when it came time to choose a side, I chose what I knew. But I made sure Taryn knew there was another option."

"So, Taryn is light fae then?"

"Yes she is"

"Wow, no wonder people don't know. Sounds complicated"

"No shit. But, I love both of them Bo, I would do anything to protect them"

"They're your family. I get that," Bo said smiling.

"When Taryn called and told me she was in labour 5 ½ weeks early, I dropped everything to be with her. Ava actually spent the first two years of her life in and out of the hospital. She was so sick, and I was scared" Tamsin keeping her emotions in check.

"Tamsin. You don't need to tell me anymore if you don't want to" Bo said giving Tamsin's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine. Ava had some pretty serious kidney problems, but she's in remission now, has been for about 2 years"

"That's great. Listen if you would rather it just be the two of you, that's ok with me"

"No. I'm actually kinda glad you're here, plus, Ava seems to really like you"

"Ok, I'll stay. Can I ask you a question though?"

"I guess, why not at this point" Tamsin replied.

"Where's Ava's dad? Unless…"

"No. What happened to me did not happen to Taryn. She met a great guy about 8 years ago, but shortly after Ava was born, he was killed in a freak accident. Taryn was crushed"

"Wow, that's rough. Is Taryn a Valkyrie too?"

"Taryn is half Valkyrie, half shape shifter. But instead of shifting into a single set animal like Dyson, she has the ability to shift into any animal or person she touches."

"That's cool. Good thing she's light fae"

"Tell me about it. We should get the movie started before Ava gets restless," Tamsin said as she and Bo stood up from the table. Bo gave Tamsin a quick hug.

"You know I am always here for you, no matter what" Bo said

"I do now. Thanks. And thanks for being such a good friend and girlfriend." Tamsin said as they headed to the living room.

"Hey squirt. Whatcha doing?" Tamsin asked ruffling Ava's hair as she and Bo sat on the couch next to each other.

"Colouring. Bo, how do you spell your name?" Ava asked looking at Bo.

"Oh, it's just B-O. Why?" Bo asked, Ava as she carefully concentrated on printing Bo's name.

"This is for you," she said handing Bo a picture she had coloured.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Bo said smiling and taking the picture.

"And this one is yours" Ava said smiling as she handed Tamsin and equally nicely coloured picture.

"Thanks. Now, want to watch your movie?" Tamsin asked placing the picture on the end table.

"Yes!" Ava said excitedly as she quickly cleaned up her colouring books and crayons, while Tamsin set up the movie. As the movie started Ava curled into Tamsin's side. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Ava and looked at Bo.

"One of the very, and I mean very few people who can make me turn to mush and break down my walls" Tamsin said, while giving Bo a looks that read 'tell anyone about this, and you are a dead fae'

"Well, I like this side of you" Bo whispered, smiling at the big badass Valkyrie, who was showing a much softer side of herself.

With in 20 minutes of the movie starting, Ava was sound asleep against Tamsin. Bo looked over and saw Ava who was sound asleep curled up against Tamsin and had a small fistful of Tamsin's shirt in her hand.

"I think she's out for the count," Bo said quietly.

"Yup, definitely out like a light." Tamsin said scooping Ava up and standing from the couch. "I'll be right back," Tamsin added.

" Ok" Bo said as she watched Tamsin carry Ava to her bedroom. Bo smiled as she glanced at the kitchen and decided to do the dishes while she waited.

"Are you doing my dishes?" Tamsin asked as she entered the kitchen a short while later.

"Yeah, I thought I'd help get them done and out of the way" Bo said as she placed the last dish in the dish dry rack and drained the sink.

"Thanks for that" Tamsin said as they headed to the couch. Bo looked over at Tamsin and noticed how tired she looked.

"C'mere" Bo said stretching out her arms once they were seated on the couch. Tamsin scooted closer.

"I forgot how much work kids are" Tamsin said as Bo wrapped her arms around her, much like she had done with Ava earlier. Tamsin yawned and closed her eyes.

"I think someone else is ready for bed" Bo said glancing at her girlfriend

"Yeah, you should go put your pj's on" Tamsin said sleepily.

"Me? I was thinking you. You live here"

"Mmm…" Tamsin mumbled incoherently. Bo looked down and realized Tamsin had fallen asleep. She unwrapped one arm and reached for the blanket on the back of the couch. Bo scooted down the couch so they were both lying down and then she covered them with the blanket. Bo began drifting off a short time later.

In the middle of the night there was a crack of thunder so loud it shook the windows of Tamsin's apartment, and almost reverberated off the walls. Bo was startled awake by the thunder and in the process woke Tamsin.

"Bo…what the hell's the matter?" Tamsin asked still more then half asleep.

"Nothing, the thunder just woke me" Bo replied as she heard footsteps and a crack of lightning lit up the room.

"Ava, sweetie what's wrong?" Bo asked when she saw the scared little girl clutching her stuffed animal. Just then there was another crack of thunder and Ava went running to Bo.

"Oh sweetie, you're shaking!" Bo exclaimed as she picked up Ava and wrapped her arms around her. Tamsin was now awake.

"It's ok squirt. The weather's outside, it wont hurt you" Tamsin said as she rubbed her granddaughters back.

"Scared" Ava mumbled into Bo's shoulder.

"Ok, well, how bout the three of us get into bed. You can sleep in the middle and Bo and I will protect you. Sound good?" Tamsin asked. Ava nodded her head in agreement as they got up and headed to Tamsin's bedroom to go back to sleep.

Bo tried laying Ava down, but she wouldn't let go, so Bo laid down with her. Tamsin climbed into bed and immediately felt Ava curl up against her. Both Bo and Tamsin had an arm around Ava under the blankets. Both Tamsin and Bo felt how Ava relaxed once she realized she was safe and that nothing was going to happen to her.

"You did good succubabe," Tamsin said before drifting off.

"You too Tams" Bo said before she too fell back to sleep. As the storm raged on outside, the succubus, the Valkyrie and the baby fae all slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A/N- I own nothing**

_As the storm raged on outside, the succubus, the Valkyrie and the baby fae all slept peacefully._

It was still raining the next morning when everyone woke up. Bo was up first, so she headed to the kitchen to start the coffee, and Tamsin was up not long after. The two women were seated on the couch drinking their morning coffee when Ava appeared. Ava walked over to the couch while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning kiddo" Tamsin said as Ava came over and sat on her lap.

"Morning" Ava said as she rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder and looked at Bo and Bo smiled.

"Ok, who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Bo asked. Both Ava and Tamsin answered with me! Bo got up and headed to the kitchen. She glanced over to the couch and saw Tamsin and Ava reading a book.

"Try not to burn my place down will ya?" Tamsin requested looking over her shoulder to Bo.

"Hey, I am offended at that remark. I can bake you know"

"Um, I've seen your place, it has a couple torch marks"

"For the record, it's Kenzi who tries to cook while either drunk or hung over, and who is a risk to burn the club house down." Bo said as she assembled her ingredients.

"Whatever, if you say so" Tamsin said as she returned her attention back to the book she and Ava were reading.

"What are we doing today?" Ava asked before they continued reading.

"I don't know" Tamsin replied, realizing that since it was raining, the park was no longer an option.

"Ok, well whatever we do, can Bo come with us?"

It was then that a realization hit Tamsin like a freight train. She slid Ava off her lap and took off for her room.

"Tamsin!" Bo called as she heard the door close. Ava was now peeking over the back of the couch at Bo.

"Are we still having pancakes?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah we're still having pancakes. What's up with Tamsin taking off?" Bo asked.

"I don't know. I just asked her if you could stay with us today and do stuff."

Bo thought about what Ava had said as she continued to make breakfast. It then dawned on her what had spooked Tamsin.

"Here Pancakes" Bo said a few minutes later as she placed the plate down on the table for Ava.

"Thanks. Did I make her mad?" Ava asked coming over and sitting at the table.

"No, Hun, you didn't make her mad. I'm going to go check on her. Will you be ok here by yourself?" Bo asked turning off the stove.

"Yeah" Ava said as she took a bite of the pancakes.

"Ok. Don't touch the stove. It's still hot" Bo said as she headed to Tamsin's room.

Bo knocked on the door.

"Tamsin. It's me. Is it ok if I come in?" Bo asked. Suddenly she heard music coming from Tamsin's room. Bo knocked again.

"Tamsin, I'm coming in," Bo said as she opened the door and entered the bedroom. She found Tamsin sitting on the bed, listening to music and looking at the lyrics to the song playing.

"Hey Tamsin, whatcha looking at?" Bo asked in a friendly, non-threatening manor, so as to not spook the already spooked Valkyrie. Tamsin's head snapped up and she shut the music off. In the process she dropped the CD case. Bo picked it up; it was Blake Shelton's _Red River Blue_.

"I didn't realize you were a country music fan," Bo said placing the case on the bed. Tamsin was still looking at the wall. Bo walked over and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist.

"Talk to me. What's going on? What has you so freaked out?" Bo asked softly.

"Everything. This" Tamsin whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Tamsin turned and faced Bo.

"Watching you make breakfast this morning, and watching you with Ava last night, especially during the storm, it suddenly hit me. It hit me that this feels very…domestic. Almost like something I could get used to"

"I see. Well, if it's any consolation, I'm not pregnant" Bo said smiling.

"Never, in any of my many lifetimes have I had something that feels as natural, or comfortable or safe" Tamsin said, whispering safe, "As this does."

"And it scares you?" Bo asked. Tamsin nodded. "Well, I don't plan on leaving anytime in the near future" Bo added as she gave Tamsin a light kiss. Tamsin turned back to the stereo.

"Just listen. This song basically says everything I want to say, but can't" she said pressing play. Moments later Blake Shelton's _Honey Bee_ could be heard in the bedroom.

_Girl I been thinkin' 'bout us  
And you know I aint good at this stuff  
But these feelings piling up  
won't give me no rest  
This might come out a little crazy  
A little sideways, yeah maybe  
I don't know how long it'll take me  
But I'll do my best_

Chorus:  
_**If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey  
**__  
__**You be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree**__  
You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee_

Yeah that came out a little country  
But every word  
was right on the money  
And I got you smilin' honey  
right back at me

Now hold on 'cause I aint done  
There's more where that came from  
Well you know I'm just havin' fun  
But seriously

Chorus:  
If you'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty

You be my sugar baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

_**Your kiss just said it all  
I'm glad we had this talk  
Nothin' left to do  
but fall in each other's arms**__  
I could've said a "I love you"  
Could've wrote you a line or two  
Baby all I know to do  
Is speak right from the heart_

Chorus:  
_**If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey**___

_**You be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree**__  
You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee_

Chorus:  
If you'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty

You be my sugar baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee...  
I'll be your honey bee

Bo listened quietly, and couldn't help but smile at some of the comparisons in the song and how they related to her and Tamsin. When the song ended Bo said "I'm all in if you are"

"Then I guess we're in this together," Tamsin said smiling and going to hug Bo.

"Out of curiosity though, would you ever consider doing the whole, having another kid thing? In the future of course" Bo asked.

"Maybe, if it was with someone who I knew wouldn't leave me, because I am not raising a kid on my own. Oh and who ever that other person may be, would have to be the one to actually carry and deliver the kid. Giving birth is a once in any lifetime experience for me." Tamsin replied.

"Good to know. Right now though, out pancakes are either cold, or have been eaten by a certain small creature," Bo said smiling.

"Fair point. What are you waiting for hot pants? Lets go. I want pancakes," Tamsin said as they exited the bedroom.

"Hey monkey. You leave any pancakes for us?" Tamsin asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah" Ava said as she went over and gave Tamsin a hug. "I'm sorry I made you mad"

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't make me mad, I just managed to freak myself out." Tamsin said hugging Ava back.

"Are there any more pancakes?" Ava asked looking at Bo.

"Yea, give me 5 minutes" Bo said as she turned the stove back on and went back to making breakfast.

"How were they?" asked Tamsin.

"Really good" Ava said smiling as they sat down at the table. Soon they were all eating breakfast.

"Since it's raining out, what do you want to do today Ava?" Tamsin asked.

"Could we go to the science centre? Please?" Ava asked eagerly.

"Sounds good. Bo, you in?"

"Yup, I'm in for a trip to the science centre. Just let me head home to shower and change and I'll meet you back here in an hour," Bo said.

"Yea that works" Tamsin said as she went to eat her pancake. "Hey! I had a pancake on my plate. Where did it go?"

Ava smiled, her cheeks puffed out and bits of pancake falling out of her mouth.

"Did you take Tamsin's pancake?" Bo asked clearly knowing the answer.

Ava shook her head 'no' and smiled.

"Here, have mine, I gotta get going. See you guys in an hour" Bo said giving Tamsin her pancake and getting up to put her plate in the washer.

"You can borrow Tamsin's clothes" Ava said in an attempt to keep Bo from leaving.

"Oh honey, that's sweet, but I'm shorter then Tamsin, so her clothes would be too long in the arms and legs for me" Bo said glancing at Tamsin. Tamsin rolled her eyes, secretly though she loved when Bo wore her old T-shirts, because she looked adorable in them and they did swamp her frame slightly.

"Oh" Ava said sadly. "But you promise you'll be back so we can go to the science centre?"

"I promise. Now the sooner I go, the sooner I'm back and we can head to the science centre." Bo said as she went and let her self out.

"Tamsin?" Ava asked after Bo had left.

"Yeah kiddo?" Tamsin replied clearing the table

"Can Bo hang out and stay with us all weekend?"

"I don't know. She might have plans with her roommate/ sidekick"

"Bo has a sidekick! Cool!"

"Yeah, Kenzi. She can be annoying at times but she can also be kinda cool too. Don't tell her I said that though," Tamsin said looking at Ava.

"Ok, can we go to the Zoo tomorrow and can Bo and Kenzi come too?"

"Let me ask you something. Why do you want Bo to come everywhere with us?" Tamsin asked Ava.

"Because she makes you happy. You look happier when Bo is here" Ava said innocently.

Tamsin let that statement sink in for a moment. Her 6-year-old granddaughter was right. Bo did make her happy.

"Plus she's really nice" Ava added.

"Ok, go get dressed, I need to shower and hopefully we can be ready when Bo gets here" Tamsin said as she steered Ava in the direction of the bedroom to get ready.

"Can you do my hair in pigtail braids please?" Ava asked just before Tamsin shut the bathroom door.

"Sure, let me shower and change first. In the mean time, you can get dressed? After I'm done you need to brush your teeth" Tamsin said as she shut the door. However, Ava had other ideas. She started jumping on the bed. Tamsin was about the get in the shower when she heard Ava jumping. She shut off the water and called through the door:

"Stop jumping on the bed and get dressed!"

"Fine" Ava said as she stopped jumping. Tamsin resumed her shower.

When Tamsin walked out of the bathroom she found Ava sitting on the bed talking to her stuffed animal.

"And we're going to the science centre, and Bo's coming with us. Tamsin said she could. I like Bo, she makes Tamsin happy. Bo's fun and she makes good pancakes," Ava said before switching topics and talking about something completely different.

"Hey Ava, you still want me to do your hair?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes please" Ava said as she grabbed a brush and elastics before going to sit on the bed so Tamsin could do her hair.

Once Tamsin had finished Ava's hair, and they had both finished getting ready they were sitting on the couch waiting for Bo. While waiting Tamsin's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Bo.

"Hey you" Tamsin said as she picked up.

"Hey, I'm on my way and I thought I would stop for coffee. You want anything?" Bo asked.

"Sure. My usual"

"Ok, does Ava want a cookie?"

"Hang on" Tamsin said turning to Ava "Bo wants to know if you want a cookie?"

"Yes please" Ava replied

"Yeah, she wants one"

"Ok, is chocolate chip good?"

"Chocolate chip?" Tamsin asked Ava. Ava nodded yes and smiled.

"Yea, she's cool with chocolate chip"

"Ok, I'll be there shortly" Bo said as they hung up.

15 minutes later, Bo showed up with two coffees and a cookie.

"Ok, we ready?" Bo asked handing Tamsin her coffee and Ava her cookie.

"Yay!" Ava said loudly jumping up and down.

"Ok. Tamsin you driving?" asked Bo.

"Yes I am. Let the adventure, begin" Tamsin said locking the door behind them.

**A/N: The reason **_**Honey Bee**_** is in here is because I was driving one day in the car and it came on the radio. I listened and went 'yeah that kinda does describe their relationship' I love the song and Blake Shelton. Also, the Ontario Science Centre is Awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A/N- Just curious if readers are still enjoying the story. Lets go to the Science Centre!**

"_Let the adventure, begin" Tamsin said locking the door behind them._

Tamsin boosted Ava up into her truck and made sure she was securely buckled in before closing the door and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Will the weather be nice enough tomorrow to go to the zoo?" Ava asked as they backed out of the parking lot.

"It should be. Is that what you want to do tomorrow?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes. Bo, Tamsin says you have a friend who's your side…something."

"Sidekick?" Bo asked turning to face Ava.

"Yea, that's it. What's her name again? Tamisn told me, but I don't remember."

"Her name is Kenzi, why do you ask?"

"She can come to the Zoo tomorrow too. I don't like it when people are left out of things" Ava said turning her attention to look out the window.

Bo turned back round to face the front and then looked at Tamsin. "Tamsin, what do you think? Where do you stand on this?"

"I guess if Kenzi wants to come with us tomorrow to the Zoo, she's welcome too. But first I think we should invite Kenzi to the Dal tonight to meet Ava and then the four of us can have dinner" Tamsin said as they drove along to the science centre. She glanced in the rearview mirror and found Ava still looking out the window.

"You ok back there Ava?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah" Ava said quietly, as she continued looking out the window. Tamsin and Bo shared a quick worried glance, and decided not to press the issue any further at that moment.

"Do you have practice at all this weekend?" Tamsin asked.

"Sunday 9-1, but since mom isn't here, she said it would be ok if I skipped"

"Well, if you want to go, Bo and I can take you" Tamsin offered.

"Maybe" Ava replied as she continued looking out the window.

This sudden change in personality in Ava had both Tamsin and Bo worried. Before, when they had woken up, Ava was smiling and happy. But now, she seemed distant and sad.

"Hey Ava, are you upset we didn't invite Kenzi to come with us?" Bo asked after having contemplated Ava's earlier remark about not wanting anyone to be left out.

"A little"

"Awe, Hon. Don't worry. The Science Centre isn't really Kenzi's thing. Plus, she wasn't even home when I went home. Kenzi had left me a note saying she was visiting a relative, and that she'd be back this afternoon. So Kenzi wasn't even there when I was home"

"She wasn't?"

"Nope, but I'll tell you what. I'll text her and tell her to meet us at the Dal tonight for dinner. Sound good?"

"Yes!" Ava said smiling.

"Ok, and then when Kenzi comes and you've met her, you can invite her to the zoo if you want"

"I like that plan" Ava said as Bo texted Kenzi.

'_Kenz, dinner n drinks the Dal. Tonite 6' _ Bo texted Kenzi. Just as they pulled into the parking lot Bo's phone buzzed.

'_BOBO! Sounds good. Will blondie b there?'_

'_Yes. Behave. B nice. Another guest will b there 2. Can't say who'_

'_Interesting. K. I'll behave' _ Kenzi texted back as they got out of the truck.

"Kenzi is in for dinner at the Dal at 6pm" Bo said as she and Tamsin each took hold of one of Ava's hands.

"Ok, I was thinking, maybe we should get takeout from the Dal and eat at your place. I just don't want everyone looking at us when Kenzi finds out." Tamsin said

"Fair enough, let me text her back" Bo said as she texted the change of plans to Kenzi.

'_Kenz, change of plans. Let me know what you want from the Dal, we r doin take out and eating at the shack' _Bo hit send and stuck her phone in her pocket. Not more then 30 seconds later, Bo's phone vibrated she pulled it out and read Kenzi's reply.

'_I'll let u know. Back around 4, must be big if we r changing locations'. _

"Ok, Kenzi will be back around 4 and she'll let me her order then" Bo said to Tamsin as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Thanks for that"

"Don't worry about it. Now, lets go explore the science centre" Bo said as she held Ava's hand again as they entered. The trio paid their admission and picked up a map.

"Ok monkey. Where to first?" Tamsin asked.

"The start duh!" Ava exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you want to start on the bottom level and work up?" Bo asked looking at the map. She had no idea this suggestion would make Ava go squirrely.

"Ok, Ava, relax. Bo didn't know." Tamsin said trying to calm Ava down. "Go grab a drink" she added pointing to the fountains. Ava dashed over to the water fountains.

"What did I do?" Bo asked concernedly.

"I forgot to mention that Ava has a little OCD and so starting on the lowest level and working up, goes against her order of how things get done." Tamsin said as Ava came over.

"I'm sorry Ava. Do you want to start with this hall and move this way?" Bo asked showing Ava the map to Ava.

"Yes please."

"Ok, we cool?" Bo asked. Ava nodded and hugged Bo.

The first exhibit they saw was the visiting exhibit, which was on GPS technology. As the trio went through the exhibit they solved clues and received coordinates. At the end of the exhibit they plugged in their coordinate and found themselves in Morocco. They then proceeded through the different halls in an orderly fashion.

They spent the most time in the _Living Earth_ exhibit hall. Ava particularly enjoyed the mini rainforest and the waterfall within the forest. Both women noticed how calm Ava was in the mini rainforest.

"Is this typical behavior?" Bo asked, as she grew concerned something was wrong.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know she likes fountains and stuff, she finds them calming" Tamsin said as they stood and watched Ava on the bridge by the waterfall.

"I know I just met Ava, but do you get the feeling something is going on?" Bo asked.

"Yeah I do"

"Maybe Kenzi can get her to talk, Kenz is good at stuff like that"

"It's worth a shot"

"Plus, maybe we can convince Kenz to take Ava for ice cream, because I'm getting peckish"

"I see, well what if I want ice cream?" Tamsin asked raising her eyebrows.

"We'll get them to bring some back"

"I like that plan. A lot" Tamsin said as they followed Ava over to the dart frog display.

"Hey. This frog is blue and black" Ava said in disbelief.

"Yea, and this one is yellow and black and this one is green and black. So what?" Tamsin asked pointing to the other frogs.

"I thought all frogs were just green" Ava said kind of confused. Tamsin was also confused by this statement.

"Bo, you want to weigh in on the frog colour debate?" Tamsin asked, looking at Bo for some help.

"Ava. This green frog. He wouldn't happen to walk on two legs, and sometimes wear a trench coat and be called Kermit. Would he?" Bo asked gently.

"Yea he would!" Ava exclaimed.

"Ok, well, Kermit is a special frog, and just like people, or crayons, there are a lot of different kinds. Each one is special and unique in their own way." Bo said before crouching down to Ava's level and continuing.

"Each frog, or crayon or person, is awesome just the way they are. Everyone's differences are what make them special. For example, Tamsin is different from me by having experience as a mom, and I know she doesn't like this word, grandma. I'm different from both of you in that I was adopted. And you, you are awesome and special because you are you. You are the Avaest Ava we know, and that's awesome." Bo said as Ava flung her arms around Bo's neck and began crying. Bo looked at Tamsin and they left the rainforest with Bo carrying Ava. They found a bench just outside the rainforest and sat down.

"Ok hon, what's going on?" Tamsin asked softly with her hand on Ava's back.

"Nobody likes me. My friends at school all stopped playing with me at recess, and they don't eat lunch with me anymore. And the older girls in my group at the gym don't talk to me and are mean" Ava said with tears running down her face. Bo slid Ava off her lap and onto the bench.

"I'm going to get some Kleenex or toilet paper" Bo said standing up. Tamsin looked at Bo with pleading eyes silently saying 'don't leave me with a crying kid'. Bo gave Tamsin a small smile before heading off on her search.

"Why are the girls in your group mean?" Tamsin asked sighing and looking at Ava.

"They keep calling me baby, and pipsqueak because I'm little and they are all older then me."

"How old are they?"

"They're 9"

"And it's level 3?"

"Yeah, there is no one my age in level 3" Ava said sniffing.

"I see. Well there has to be a way for you to train with girls your own age. Have you told your mom?"

"No" Ava said quietly as she looked at the ground.

"Here sweetie" Bo said handing Ava some toilet paper.

"Do you want me to talk to your mom or your coach?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes please"

"Consider it done. Now as for your 'friends' I think both Bo and I can relate to losing friends that you thought were your friends"

"She's right" Bo said sitting back down.

"I used to have a really good best friend. But when I found out I was pregnant with your mom, she stopped talking to me, stopped hanging out with me, she even stopped wishing me a happy birthday. She ditched me when I needed her the most" Tamsin said, realizing that she never shared that with anyone before.

"What did you do?" Ava asked sniffling some more.

"Well, I made a new friend and I put all my efforts and energy into getting ready for your mom and being the best mom I could be" Tamsin said as she put an arm around Ava and pulled her into her side. Ava wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist.

"My friends also ditched me in high school. Somewhere in the summer between 9th and 10th grade we stopped being friends. My mom also changed when I was in grade 12. She started saying some pretty not nice things to me. After that I left, and was always moving, until I met Kenzi. She and I became best friends right away, and made a deal to look out for each other. In fact, Kenzi came back with me, to my hometown about two years ago to see my mom and clear the air."

"Are you talking to your mom?" Ava asked

"Yeah, we talked about a lot of things, and worked some of our issues out for sure."

"See, we've all been there. The important thing is to just try to make new friends. Because, if they were really your friends to start with they wouldn't have ditched you in the first place." Tamsin said as Ava dried her eyes.

"And if my friends had never ditched me, then I wouldn't have met Kenzi, or Tamsin. And if I hadn't met Tamsin, then I wouldn't have met you, and you are awesome" Bo said looking at Ava and smiling.

"Remember Ava, you are never alone. You have me, your mom, Bo, and after dinner, I'm pretty sure you'll have a Kenzi too. Four people who love and adore you more then you will ever know" Tamsin said giving Ava a hug and resting her chin on Ava's head and looking at Bo. Bo's stomach chose that moment to growl. Ava laughed.

"Is someone hungry?" Tamsin asked sarcastically, knowing damn well how hungry Bo was.

"Kinda" Bo said looking at Tamsin, her eyes flashing blue before returning to their brown colour.

"Alright, Ava. Go grab another drink from the fountain over there and then we'll go grab a snack." Tamsin said pointing to the fountains.

"Ok" Ava said as she went and got a drink.

"You handled that well" Bo said sliding over to the blond and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You think so?" Tamsin asked as she laced her fingers with Bo's.

"Absolutely. You listened to Ava and gave her some pretty good advice. Most of all, you were honest with her. It was very caring and maternal of you" Bo said, knowing the last part of her sentence would make Tamsin squirm.

"Ok, enough of this. Ready Ava?" Tamsin asked changing to topic as Ava came over. "Yeah"

"Let's go find a snack then" Tamsin said, as she and Bo each took hold of Ava's hands. Tamsin looked over at Bo and couldn't help but smile.

'_**Bo would make a great mom. Holy crap. This morning that thought freaked you out, now you're ok with it? Get your shit together Tamsin'**_ she thought looking at Bo.

Bo saw Tamsin looking at her, and mouthed 'I love you' as she smiled at the Blond. They made their way to the café for a snack.

"Ava, guess what?" Tamsin asked as they sat with their snacks at a table in the busy café.

"What?" Ava asked looking up from her food.

"The town where Bo grew up has a cherry festival every year, and Bo won the title of Miss Cherry Blossom what, three years in a row?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"You, three straight years."

"I like cherries, can we go?" Ava asked looking at the two women across from her.

"It's not cherry season yet, but I'll talk to your mom about taking you in July" Tamsin said.

"Ok. Do you think Kenzi will like me?"

"For sure! In fact I told Tamsin yesterday that I though you were a sweet kid. So I definitely think Kenzi will like you. And hey, how many people can say they have a Kenzi?" Bo said smiling.

Ava smiled back. Bo was right. She had a Bo, a Tamsin and soon a Kenzi. Bo was looking at the map with Tamsin and noticed there was an electricity demo in 20 minutes.

"Hey Ava, do you want to go to the electricity demo and make your hair stand up?" Bo asked.

"Ok" Ava said as the three of them stood up and threw out their trash.

"But, I have to pee…bad" she added.

"Ok monkey, first bathroom we see we'll stop" Tamsin said as they headed in search of a bathroom.

After their pit stop they found seats at the demo with five minutes before it started. While they watched the demo, Tamsin took Ava's braids out so she could go and touch the Vander graph machine and make her hair stand up. Ava was having second thoughts about making her hair stand up, so Tamsin went up with her and they both had their hair stand on end. Bo took a couple photos with her phone and a couple with Tamsin's phone and smiled at the pair. When they stepped off the stage, Tamsin's hair was still very staticy.

"You're hair is still kind of staticy. C'mere." Bo said as she tried to reduce the static in Tamsin's hair. Ava giggled at Bo's attempt.

"What are you giggling about?" Tamsin asked.

"You guys look like monkeys. Bo is grooming you" Ava said laughing. Both women blushed.

Bo stopped her efforts and said, "should we continue and see what's next?"

"Good idea" Tamsin said as they continued exploring the science centre.

By 3pm they had seen everything there was to see and were exhausted so they decided to head back to Tamsin's. Tamsin buckled Ava into the truck and they headed home.

**A/N: Sorry for the mushy, sad bit with Ava, but that's just how things worked out. Also, sorry for Tamsin's softer side. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Thought I'd try to get an update up before I get swamped with class work and placement.**

_By 3pm they had seen everything there was to see and were exhausted so they decided to head back to Tamsin's. Tamsin buckled Ava into the truck and they headed home._

"Did you have fun?" Tamsin asked Ava as they turned out of the parking lot. When she got no response, Bo looked in to the back seat and saw Ava was asleep.

"Uh Tamsin, she's asleep" Bo said quietly as she smiled.

"She must be exhausted. I'll let her nap till 4pm, any later and she wont sleep tonight," Tamsin said as she stole a glance in the rearview mirror. Sure enough, Ava was curled up in her seat and was sleeping peacefully. Tamsin reached over and took Bo's left hand in her right. They stayed that way the whole drive back. It was 3:30pm when they pulled into Tamsin's parking lot. Tamsin picked up Ava, while Bo got the door.

"Thanks" Tamsin said as she carried Ava inside. She put her on her bed and closed the door. When she got back to the living room, she found Bo sitting on the couch with two drinks on the table.

"Here" Bo said as she handed Tamsin a drink. Tamsin took the drink and sank into the couch.

"Well. Today was interesting. Thanks for getting Ava to talk. I was getting worried, and thanks for coming today" Tamsin said setting down her drink, before kissing Bo. Bo kissed her back.

"You're welcome. You handled everything very well. You made Ava happy when you went up with her in the electricity demo" Bo said before Tamsin straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck and started kissing her more passionately then before. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist. The two remained tangled up and were making out until the alarm went off on Bo's phone.

"What the hell is that for Succubus?" Tamsin asked pressing her forehead to Bo's.

"It's 4:00pm. You said you wanted to wake Ava up at 4" Bo said turning the alarm off on her phone.

"Oh, right." Tamsin said as she climbed off Bo and headed to the bedroom to wake Ava.

Tamsin walked over to her bed. "Hey Ava. Time to wake up sweetie" Tamsin said as she gently shook Ava's shoulder. Ava opened her eyes and looked at Tamsin before closing them again.

"C'mon. Ava you need to get up. We're going to order food in a bit and then go over to Bo's place" Tamsin said as she brushed some stray hair out of Ava's face. Ava sat up and crawled over and sat on Tamsins' lap.

"I miss my mom" Ava said quietly. Tamsin gave Ava a hug. Despite her tough as nails shell and attitude, Tamsin really did have a soft spot in her heart when it came to her granddaughter.

"I know you do. Do you want to call her and tell her about the science centre?"

"Yes!" Ava said smiling and bouncing up in down on Tamsins' lap.

"Ok, but you have to stop bouncing. You have a ridiculously boney butt, so knock it off," Tamsin said as she dialed Taryn's number. She got her voicemail, so she left a message for Taryn to call back, and told her everything was ok, so she wouldn't freak out thinking something bad had happened.

"I left your mom a message, so hopefully she'll check her phone and call back" Tamsin said as Bo knocked on the door before entering. Bo immediately smiled at the site in front of her.

"Not a word. To anyone" Tamsin said glaring at Bo. Ava turned to look at Bo. Bo gave a smiled again when she saw Ava with a smile on her face.

"Have a good nap?" Bo asked as she sat on the other side of Tamsin.

"Yea. Bo. How did you and Tamsin get to be friends?" Ava asked.

"Oh, well. We didn't really like each other nor did we get along with each other when we first met. But Kenzi went missing and someone was pretending to be Kenzi, and Tamsin was the only one who believed me that the real Kenzi was missing, so she helped me find her. After that we started being friendlier, little by little. Now I know I can count on her I know she has my back. I just hope she knows I have hers too," Bo said looking at Tamsin.

"I definitely know I can count on you and I know you have my back too" Tamsin relied.

"So, Kenzi texted me her order, so do we want to call it in at 5? It's twenty after four now."

"How bout we call it in around 5:30?" Tamsin suggested.

"Sure, that works for me." Bo said as Ava's tummy growled. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, monkey, lets get you a snack" Tamsin said as Ava climbed off her lap and they headed to the kitchen. Ava sat at the table and waited while Tamsin assembled the snack. Tamsin placed a plate in front of Ava with an apple quartered on it.

"Thanks" Ava said as she ate her snack.

They called their food order into Trick at 5:30pm and left shortly after to go pick it up. They walked into the Dal around 5:50pm and it was already getting busy. They walked over to the bar and Ava sat on a stool.

"Hi Trick!" she said excitedly.

"Hi sweetie" Trick said. "Hey Bo, Tamsin. Your order is almost ready"

"Thanks Trick" Bo said as she sat down and Tamsin sat next to her.

"Guess what we did today?" Ava said to Trick.

"What?"

"We went to the science centre! It was so much fun" Ava said as she told Trick all about it.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun" Trick said as Bo excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"You told Bo I see" Trick stated.

"Well, she kind of showed up on my doorstep and Ava decided to shout 'I'm done' which of course, Bo heard, so everything happened from there. It's kind of funny just how natural and comfortable she is with kids and being around them" Tamsin said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you let her in"

"Me too Trick" Tamsin said smiling.

"Trick, we're going to the Zoo tomorrow. Want to come?" Ava asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to stay here. Another time maybe"

"Ok"

"So as soon as Bo gets back, we're headed to her place, and Ava is going to get to meet Kenzi."

"That's a big step," Trick said.

"Tell me about it. Ok how long does it take to go to the bathroom? Bo's been gone almost 10 minutes. Can you keep an eye on the munchkin for me, while I go look for Bo?"

"Sure thing" Trick said as Tamsin walked off towards the bathroom. Tamsin knock on the closed stall door.

"Bo? Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" Bo sniffed

"You know, one of your most endearing qualities is that can't lie. So what's the matter Succulette?"

When Bo opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy. Tamsin then did a rather unnatural thing for her; she wrapped her arms around Bo in a hug and let Bo cry.

"It's my mom. My human mom"

"What about her?"

"The dementia has progressed and she moves into long term care on Monday. I need to go back to the farm on Sunday"

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I think I'll grab Kenz and see if she wants to take a road trip with me"

"I don't mind coming" Tamsin said

"What about Ava? Isn't she with you till Monday?"

"Oh yeah. Well I'll bring her, and then she and I will head back here about dinnertime on Sunday. I'm guessing you and Kenzi will be back Monday?"

"Yea, after I get my mom settled. We need to be at the facility for about 1pm"

"What's the name of the Long Term Care home?"

"It's called Harbourview Long Term Care" Bo said.

Tamsin chuckled at hearing this.

"Why is that funny?" Bo asked.

"It's funny, because of all the homes your mom could have been admitted into, she's being admitted into the one where Taryn works. Taryn is part of the recreation staff there. Your mom will be well looked after, don't worry"

"Thanks Tamsin" Bo said drying her eyes.

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't"

Bo smiled before washing her face. "Ok, dinner time" Bo said leaving the bathroom.

"Yea, I'm surprised Ava isn't on the verge of a melt down" Tamsin said as she and Bo made their way over to the bar.

"There you two are!" Trick exclaimed.

"Yea, sorry Trick" Bo said sitting down.

"Bo, is everything ok?"

"I just found out that my mom's going into Long Term Care on Monday so…"

"Sorry to hear that" Trick said giving his granddaughter's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks. For everything. Is our order ready?" Bo asked changing the subject.

"Yes, let me go get it" Trick said disappearing to get the food.

Ava hoped down off the stool and went and gave Bo a hug. Bo picked her up so she could get a bigger hug.

"Thanks Ava" Bo said hugging her back. Trick came back with the food and saw Bo hugging Ava.

"Here's your food, and Tamsin, you were right" Trick said smiling as he handed the food over to Tamsin. Bo put Ava down and took hold of her hand.

"Thanks Trick. Ok, lets go and get this over with," Tamsin said. Bo and Ava said bye to Trick as the three off them made their way out of the Dal, and over to Bo's place.

**A/N sorry for a shorter chapter, hope you all still like it **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I have chosen to procrastinate on my program proposals for class, so here is another chapter **** Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!**

_Bo and Ava said bye to Trick as the three off them made their way out of the Dal, and over to Bo's place._

"What were you and Trick agreeing on?" Bo asked as they got into the truck.

"It's a secret," Tamsin said tilting her head and scrunching her nose up and giving Bo a little smile.

"Why does that make me nervous?" Bo asked as they began driving to her house.

"Relax. We were both agreeing on you, and how much you mean to both of us," Tamsin said as she told Bo half truthfully.

"Remind me I have something for you when we get a chance" Bo replied.

"Will do."

"I'm hungry, are we there yet?" Ava asked swinging her feet and kicking the back of Tamsin's seat.

"Ok. 1. Almost, like 5-10 more minutes. And 2. Stop kicking my seat" Tamsin replied.

Ava sighed and went back to drawing pictures on the window. A short while later they pulled up in front of Bo's place.

"Ok Squirt. Let's go and eat" Tamsin said as Ava grabbed her hand tightly. Bo led the way carrying the dinner.

"Kenz! We're home and we have dinner!" Bo called into the clubhouse as she entered.

"BoBo! 'Bout damn time. What, did Trick have to go and hunt down my dinner him self?" Kenzi asked giving Bo a hug before taking the food from her bestie.

"No, something came up and we were sidetracked. I'll tell you later, because I need you to come with me"

"Everything ok?" Kenzi asked concernedly.

"Yeah, lets just eat dinner"

"Ok. Hey I thought detective snarky pants and a mystery guest were joining us?"

"They are. They're outside. Before they come inside, I need you to try and watch the language. The guest isn't used to that kind of language"

"Ok, I promise I will behave" Kenzi said.

"Good. Hey Tamsin, you guys want to come in and eat!" Bo called. Seconds later Tamsin entered carrying Ava.

"That's a kid!" Kenzi said in shock.

"Good work Sherlock. Kenzi, this is Ava. My granddaughter. Ava this is Kenzi" Tamsin said as she put Ava down.

"Oh my god! Did I just hear you right? Your granddaughter? Which means you have a kid. Which means you're a mom. Holy fu…dge" Kenzi said catching her language and sitting down on the couch.

"Now is it dinner?" Ava asked quietly to Tamsin.

"Yea, go see Bo, she has your dinner" Tamsin said as Ava went and saw Bo.

"So. Granddaughter" Kenzi said still in shock.

"Yup, and if you value your life, you won't tell anyone. I mean it" Tamsin said coming over to the couch and sitting at the opposite end of the couch from Kenzi.

"You don't seem like the maternal type. No offence" Kenzi said, realizing this was probably difficult for Tamsin.

"Trust me. I wasn't, it was one hell of a learning curve, and I learnt as I went. Did I make mistakes, you bet. But did my kid turn out ok? Lets see, she is a great mom and is kind to animals. So yea I like to think I did a pretty good job, and like I told Bo yesterday, I would do anything to protect my daughter and granddaughter" Tamsin said as they looked over at Bo and Ava.

"She looks happy. Who would have thought, a succubus, with two psychotic, power hungry biological parents, and an adoptive mother who basically disowned her when she turned 17, would look so comfortable, happy and natural around kids" commented Kenzi.

"Funny you mention that. Trent and I were commenting and agreeing on that very same thing" Tamsin said smiling as they heard Ava laugh.

"Yo! BoBo. What are you and Ava laughing about over there?"

"You" Bo replied smiling

"Whaaaaa?" Kenzi asked causing Ava to laugh again.

"Never mind. Just come get your dinner before we eat it all. Tamsin, you want any dinner? 'Cause Ava said she'd eat it for you if you don't want it"

"What, no! I'll eat it, the monster already at my pancake this morning" Tamsin said springing up off the couch and going towards the island for her food.

"Hey, wait for me" Kenzi said as she too got up from the couch and got her food. Kenzi had her food and looked at Ava.

"Say, mind if I sit next to you?" Kenzi asked.

"No, I don't mind" Ava said smiling as Bo and Tamsin went and sat on the couch with their dinner.

"So…Tamsin is your grandma huh?" Kenzi asked.

"Yea, my mom is away this weekend" Ava said as she ate her chicken nuggets.

"What does your mom do?"

"She coaches gymnastics and works at a home for old people. She does stuff there," Ava said shrugging.

"I see. Did you do anything today?"

"Yeah! We went to the science centre, and tomorrow we're going to the zoo. Can you and Bo come to the zoo with us tomorrow?" Ava asked excitedly.

"Um…sure, if its ok with Tamsin" Kenzi said, not really sure how to respond to that request.

"Tamsin, can Bo and Kenzi come to the zoo with us tomorrow? Please" Ava asked.

"If they want to, they can come. Hey Ava, come here for a second, Kenzi, you too" Tamsin replied.

"Uh-Oh" Kenzi and Ava said looking at each other, both afraid they were in trouble.

"Relax, neither of you are not in trouble" Tamsin said as Kenzi and Ava headed to the couch to join Bo and Tamsin. Kenzi sat on the arm of the couch by Bo, while Ava went and sat in between Bo and Tamsin.

"Ok, first thing's first. Ava, do you want to go to practice on Sunday or do you want to go on a road trip?" Tamsin asked.

"Road trip" Ava answered quietly, afraid it was the wrong answer.

"Ok good"

"Bo, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked growing concerned for her friend.

"Well Kenz, I was hoping you'd come with us on Sunday" Bo replied.

"Where exactly are we road tripping to?"

"Back to the farm"

"Please tell me, lord of the bumpkins, didn't summon Lady Polly again"

"No, don't worry. It's my mom. She's gotten worse, and I have to help her pack up and move her to long term care on Monday"

"Oh Bo. I'm sorry. Of course I'll come" Kenzi said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Kenz" Bo said giving Kenzi and a small smile.

"Where are we going on Sunday?" Ava asked

"Back to Bo's house where she grew up" Tamsin answered.

"For the cherry festival?!" Ava asked excitedly, remembering the conversation from earlier that day.

"No hun, its still to early. But I'm sure we can find or make a great pie" Bo said

"Trust me. The pie is awesome" Kenzi said smiling.

"Ok, so where is home exactly, and how long does it take to get there?" asked Tamsin.

"Grimly County, and about 5 hours" Bo answered.

"We talking the sticks here?"

"Yup, last time I was there with Bo, her mom made me wear a dress and she insulted my footwear" Kenzi said shuddering at the memory.

"Oh, hell no, you are not getting me into a dress" Tamsin said.

"I think, we should all be fine, seeing as how we are packing and moving, I think our city clothes will be just fine" Bo said reassuring both her best friend and her girlfriend.

"Can I wear a dress?" Ava asked

"Sure, you can wear whatever you want" Tamsin said.

"Ok, as much as I am loving this chat, I want ice cream and we're all out. So, Ava, want to come and pick up some ice cream with me?" Kenzi asked, while looing at Tamsin for approval. Tamsin nodded.

"Ok" Ava said as she went and stood next to Kenzi.

"Put a sweater on, its getting cold outside" Tamsin said to Ava.

"I will" Ava said going and hugging Tamsin and Bo, before going back over to Kenzi who handed Ava her sweater.

"Hey Kenz, could you bring some back for us too please?" Bo asked

"Sure, we'll be back in…an hour?" Kenzi asked

"Hour and a half?" Bo countered.

"Ok so by like 9ish?" Kenzi asked looking at the time on her phone.

"Sounds good"

"Oh if Ava falls asleep, just pick her up and bring her in asleep," Tamsin added.

"Will do. Ok Ava lets blow this pop stand." Kenzi said, as she and Ava left the on their ice cream adventure.

"So glad, your pet can take a hint" Tamsin said as Bo straddled her and began kissing her.

"Shut up" was all Bo said before she crashed her mouth on to Tamsin's again.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have a fall reading week next week, so hopefully I can take a break and get another chapter up. No promises though, but I'll try.**


End file.
